


When Your In Love With A Beautiful Woman.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends and work colleagues, The kitson and Redmond family's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John and Kayleigh's wedding reception
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 7





	When Your In Love With A Beautiful Woman.

John, whispered into his brother. Paul's ear telling him "Don't you show me up mate"! He, looked down the top table, where his mum was sitting on. John's right, with. Kayleigh's parent's sitting to her left, he gave him the thumbs-up, thinking to himself. "Yeah right bro".

"If you're feeling sentimental..... For those, that don't much about mine and johns relationship,let me fill you in a bit. I'm the older one. Which means i've been around for his entire life. I've, had the privilege of watching him grow into the best man. I know aside from our own father."

He looked at John's face trying to guess his mood - I'd like too ask my brother to stand, john stood as paul handed him a glass of their fathers favourite whisky as they toasted him. They both saw their mam and Kayleigh wipe tears away.

"One of my earliest moments of. John, was of him telling jokes that made absolutely no sense. Those of you who knew, john as a kid will understand what i'm saying. He'd say something like..... 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' Because grandad doesn't like ice cream. FYI, john's joke's today aren't any funnier ".

"We all know. Kayleigh, is something of a miracle worker. She took the misshapen lump of human play - doh that I call a brother, and moulded him into a man. Let's hope, it lasts. And if it he doe's start to get brittle or droopy in his old age, just sprinkle him with water, roll him around a bit, and draw a smiley face on him with a marker "?

" I, do have to say though. John how lucky you are, you'll leave here with a wife, who's warm, loving and caring and. Kayleigh, how lucky you are as you will leave here today having gained, a lovely dress and a wonderful bouquet of flowers ".

"Well,I hope that. Kayleigh and John enjoy their honeymoon in Wales. I, assume that's where they're going..... When I asked john what he was doing after the wedding, he said he was going to. Bangor for a fortnight" 

" Just some last messages here to read out one from. John's football team to, kayleigh. Apologies we couldn't all be there today, good luck with john, we found him to be useless in most positions, but wishing you all the best for tonight ".

**Author's Note:**

> When your in love with a beautiful woman: Dr Hook.  
> Songwriters : Even Stevens


End file.
